The White Knights: Chapter 2
Alex's POV Here it was. My birthplace. Where I had grown up for the early years of my life. Before gods had tried to murder my family. Before my mother and sister were kidnapped. Before I ran away to the Dark Circle. I stared at the old, white, house with paint peeling off of its side. The yellow grass was up to my waist, and termites were clearly eating away at the house. Here I was in Southern California, staring at my deserted home wishing they were back. Why had I come here? Good question. Around a year ago, my mother and sister were brutally murdered by the goddess Khione. I've had alot going since then, and I had just taken this small ammount of time to go back to when I was a little kid in a big happy family, back when I had a family, minus Ouranos, the fatass god of the sky... I sighed and sat on the front step, remembering my past. I felt the burning feeling inside to destroy Khione, despite the fact that I had blown her to pieces and thrown her into Tartarus already. And yet, I had come here because I felt like I was needed here, at this time in this place. I felt like something important was going to happen. Maybe a sign from my father, maybe my mother or sisters' ghost would visit me. Maybe somthing good would happen. I stared up at the sky. Whatever my purpose for being here was, I knew it would affect my life in good and bad ways. Suddenly, three black dots flew through the clouds, heading east. I gasped as I realized they were pegasi. I jumped off of the ground into the air and soared up twoards them, feeling the giddy, spinning feeling in my navel area as I flew towards the animals. As I got closer, I could make out two larger pegasi with one dude with crazy dark hair and anither girl with long, luscious black curls. The thing that was weirdest was that a smaller spotted pegasi was flying behind them, doing quick flips and turns. They both noticed me, and pulled their steeds to a stop. "Who are you?" The guy said, who looked about 17 or 18. "My name is Alex Oberon, and I'm a demigod son of Ouranos. Who are you guys?" As the dude eyed me suspiciously, while the girl looked at me with wide, baby blue eyes. "What's that necklace you're wearing?" She asked, ignoring my question. I looked at the necklace I had recently found at my old house. On the leather rope held a pendant. It was made of ancient glass, and in the shape of a dodecahedron (like a 12 sided cube). Greek letters were etched on each side, and I had found it in my moms dresser. "Oh this?" I said. "This was my mom's, before she..." I didn't say anymore. The girl nodded, and said, "Come with us. I've had dreams about that necklace. We are the White Knights, and I think we need you." The guy looked at her in confusion, but she gave him a look of determination. "It's ok Luke. He'll help us, I know it." He nodded, and said, "Ok April. Come on Alex, get on Blast." I realized I had been awkwardly floating in midair while we talked, and looked at the small dotted pegasi. I Climbed on and he struggled to hold my weight. "I'm not that fat!" I said. And then we were gone. Category:Dagostino Category:The White Knights